ÁNGEL
by LadyLoba
Summary: AU. Loki, prestigiado dueño de un club nocturno, se entrevista con una futura candidata. Pero lo que pasará esa noche cambiará su perspectiva...para siempre. WARNING: LEMON. Basada en la canción "Angel" de Massive Attack.


**ANGEL**

Era una noche más, sin diferencia alguna en sus acciones y sus acontecimientos. Otra noche de dominio y secreto, otra noche donde la gente común dormía cuando ellos despertaban, otra noche sumidos en la viciada atmósfera de recelo, lujuria y avaricia del cual ya se había convertido en el rey.

Atento, revestido de la gloria fruto de su crimen, el dueño del prestigiado local paseaba contento por entre las pistas circulares, donde noche a noche, desde las diez hasta las tres de la madrugada, bailaban ardientemente sus espectaculares y desgraciadas almas que se habían vendido a sus manos en busca de fortuna, observadas por sus igualmente selectos clientes, hombres de elevadas clases sociales que laboraban en la política y en la economía y que, por una relativamente módica cantidad de sus bolsillos, podían acceder a ése mundo fantasioso que él había creado para su eterno beneficio.

En el límite de ése paraíso enfermo se extendía la larga barra que cubría tres de los cuatro lados del club, destellando con las luces de neón y las bebidas que ahí se servían, y más allá, accediendo por dos largas escaleras de caracol, los billetes de los clientes se intercambiaban por noches de gozo con las jóvenes de su preferencia. Todo ése imperio se encontraba en las delgadas y pálidas manos de su dueño, un hombre de rostro afilado, ojos verdes y cabellos negros que había aparecido de nadie sabía dónde, cargado sólo con su ambición y sus memorias decadentes.

Un hombre alto de piel morena le hizo una seña desde la larga cortina de seda que cubría la entrada.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Heimdall? –preguntó.

-Perdone, señor Laufeyson, pero alguien quiere verlo.

-¿Alguien? Que te diga qué quiere y hazlo pasar a mi oficina.

-Es una joven, señor Laufeyson y… busca trabajo.

El hombre de ojos verdes levantó una ceja.

-¿Ah, sí? –del bolsillo de su impecable traje sacó un encendedor y un cigarrillo, que se llevó a los labios y lo encendió. -¿Cómo es?

-Bonita, señor, pero no creo que se acople a… las exigencias del club.

-¿Y por qué no?

El portero sonrió burlón.

-Es demasiado… tímida, señor Laufeyson.

-Tímida, ¿eh? –el hombre exhaló el humo del cigarrillo y sonrió. –Hazla pasar a mi salón privado. Veamos qué tanto se puede… ¿cómo dijiste, Heimdall? Ah sí, "acoplar" a mi club.

-Como ordene, señor Laufeyson. –respondió el portero.

El dueño cruzó el local de frente hasta llegar a una puerta, hermosamente decorada con un tapiz que dibujaba una serpiente larga, cuyos ojos eran realmente diamantes verdosos. El hombre abrió la puerta y entró a su salón privado; el salón tenía forma circular, y sus muros parecían estar hechos de oro puro, por su color y su sutil brillo. En un extremo había un escritorio, acompañado por dos asientos mullidos de cuero negro, y del otro lado había una cama con dosel, medio oculta por las largas cortinas verdes.

Sentado ante el escritorio y con los dedos entrelazados, el dueño esperó pacientemente hasta que unos suaves llamados lo sacaron de su pacífica espera.

-Adelante.

Dos mujeres altas y hermosas, una rubia vestida una con un entallado vestido verde y otra pelirroja con un vestido azul, aparecieron en la entrada. El hombre sonrió.

-Amora, Lorelei…

-Querido Loki. –dijo la mujer rubia. –Creímos que estarías esta noche con nosotras.

-Lo siento, queridas, pero esta noche no. Tengo una cita de negocios.

Las dos mujeres hicieron gestos de desencanto. Loki las despidió con un gesto de la mano y volvió a sumirse en su calma, pero no por mucho, ya que un llamado aún más sutil lo hizo volver la mirada a la puerta.

-Adelante.

No eran ni Amora ni Lorelei. De hecho, no era ninguna de las chicas que había visto antes. Esta era muy, muy diferente.

La recién llegada era pequeña de estatura, pero eso no era nada al lado del resto de su descripción. Tenía el cabello largo hasta el pecho de color castaño, los ojos grandes, inocentes, con la forma y el color de una almendra; su rostro no correspondía a su cuerpo, pues cada uno de sus gestos era propio de una adolescente dulce y no de una mujer bien formada, como Loki pudo deducir siguiendo la línea del largo abrigo beige que la cubría. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas con unas medias negras, de seda a juzgar por su transparencia, y sus pies estaban dentro de unos delicados zapatos de tacón.

-Disculpe… -musitó ella, echándose los cabellos detrás de las orejas y con las mejillas sonrojadas. -¿Es usted el señor L…Loki Laufeyson?

Loki asintió.

-Pasa, por favor. Toma asiento.

La joven obedeció, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sentándose en la otra silla frente al escritorio, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad y recelo. Loki tomó del escritorio una botella con licor y sirvió dos vasos, entregándole uno a la nerviosa muchacha.

-Heimdall… mi portero, me dijo que estabas buscando trabajo. –dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo del vaso. La joven asintió. –Bueno, comprenderás que como toda empresa tenemos que hacer una pequeña entrevista a alguien antes de aceptarlo, ¿no es así? –ella volvió a asentir. –Bien, en primer lugar, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Jane.

-Jane… precioso nombre. ¿Jane qué?

-Jane Foster. –murmuró ella, agachando un poco la mirada. Loki soltó una risita.

-No debes avergonzarte, Jane Foster, no eres la primera ni la última de las de tu tipo que vienen a buscar trabajos como estos. Dime, ¿porqué te interesaste en mi negocio?

-Por… necesidades económicas.

-Necesidades económicas, oigo eso a cada instante. En fin, dime, Jane, ¿qué clase de… habilidades tienes que puedan serte útiles trabajando aquí?

Jane abrió mucho los ojos, desconcertada; parecía que de ésos asuntos no tenía la menor idea.

-Pues yo… yo… yo sé…

-Ya aprenderás algo, no es muy difícil. Dime, ¿te gusta bailar?

-Eh… sí. Cuando era niña fui a clases de jazz y…

-Bueno eso podría servir. –concluyó Loki, levantando una mano para silenciarla. –Tenemos una excelente paga, Jane, y sólo deberías trabajar, a lo mucho, cinco horas al día… o mejor dicho, a la noche. El resto del tiempo puedes vagar libremente por el club sin ser molestada, y sin molestar a otros. Soy muy estricto respecto a lo que hacen mis empleados cuando no están laborando, ¿comprendes eso?

Jane asintió.

-Bien. Hay otra cosa. –añadió Loki. –Se trata de una nimiedad, quizá, pero es muy importante para mí. En este club hay clientes selectos y, por lo tanto, mis empleados también deben ser muy… selectos. Y si quieres trabajar aquí necesito evaluar primero tu… presentación.

-¿Mi qué?

-Tu presentación. La apariencia es muy importante, y una buena primera impresión es la clave para que un lugar como este funcione. Así que hazme el favor de quitarte ése abrigo.

-Yo… está bien. –Jane suspiró, poniéndose de pie y desabrochándose el abrigo. Loki no le quitó los ojos de encima durante toda la operación, que parecía estar algo lenta porque los dedos se le entorpecían a la joven y se trababan en los botones; finalmente, el abrigo cayó al suelo, revelando un precioso y entallado vestido negro, escotado y largo hasta medio muslo, muy elegante y sencillo que se ajustaba bien a la anatomía de Jane. Loki sonrió en señal de aprobación.

-Excelente… veo que tienes bien gusto para vestir, Jane. Pero eso no nos será muy útil por ahora así que… veamos el resto. Quítate lo demás.

Jane empezó a temblar visiblemente mientras intentaba casi en vano deshacerse del cierre de su vestido. Con el nerviosismo la cremallera se le escapaba a cada instante de los dedos y su rubor avergonzado aumentaba más. Loki se puso de pie sin inmutarse y se acercó a ella, ya antes había lidiado con situaciones iguales aunque ésa en particular lo divertía, jamás había visto a una mujer tan asustada.

-Ven aquí, relájate, no estás yendo a ninguna guerra. –le dijo burlón mientras se ponía de pie detrás de ella y le levantaba el cabello con una mano mientras con la otra tomaba en cierre y lo bajaba, revelando debajo la lechosa y suave piel de la espalda de Jane. Usando ambas manos, Loki hizo que el vestido descendiera desde los hombros de Jane hasta su cintura, y luego hasta sus caderas, hasta que con un empujón más fuerte la prenda cayó a sus pies, junto al abrigo.

-Vaya, vaya… -murmuró en el oído de la joven. –Veo que te preparaste para la ocasión. –lo dijo mientras sujetaba con dos dedos un tirante del precioso sostén negro de seda que hacía conjunto con las medias y las bragas que llevaba Jane. La aludida se ruborizó aún más.

-Esperaba que eso me… ayudara. –dijo en voz baja.

-Oh, pero claro que te ayuda… es más, pienso que te ves encantadora así. No tendremos… jeje… problemas de vestuario contigo.

Jane rió nerviosa. Loki tomó su cintura con un brazo, mientras con su mano libre buscaba los broches del liguero para quitárselo. El cuerpo de la joven tembló bruscamente contra el suyo, y de sus labios salió un quejido que indicaba temor.

-¿Qué pasa, querida Jane? ¿No has tenido novio nunca?

-Sí, señor… -replicó ella, desviando la mirada.

-Ah, vaya… -Loki siguió quitando uno a uno los broches. -¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Thor… Thor Odinson.

-Thor Odinson, ¿eh? –las medias descendieron ligeramente cuando se vieron libres del liguero, que Loki se apresuró a desprender también. -¿Qué pasó con él?

-Me… me dejó.

-¿Acaso ustedes nunca…?

Jane agachó la mirada, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

-Nos besábamos… era todo.

Loki silbó por lo bajo.

-Es decir que tu jamás has…

-¿Yo jamás qué?

-Lo dejaré en éste término, es una pregunta común que hago a mis futuras empleadas. –repuso Loki. -¿Eres virgen?

Jane asintió.

-Perfecto. Entonces habrá que… -la mano de Loki se topó con el vientre desnudo de Jane y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente con la punta de sus dedos. –enseñarte una cosa o dos. ¿Verdad?

Jane cerró fuertemente los ojos, respirando entrecortadamente mientras la mano de Loki ascendía, con suaves caricias, desde su vientre hasta sus senos, aún protegidos por el sostén.

-Tal vez deberíamos retirar esto, ¿no crees, Jane? –sin esperar respuesta, Loki llevó su mano a los broches del sostén y uno a uno los quitó; Jane no dio señales de importarle, a pesar de que estaba visiblemente tensa y atemorizada, pero no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de sorpresa cuando Loki deslizó los tirantes del sostén por sus hombros y, dando un tirón, lanzó lejos el sostén. –Date la vuelta. –ordenó, soltando brevemente la cintura de Jane. Ésta, completamente pálida a excepción de las enrojecidas mejillas, se dio la vuelta despacio hasta quedar frente a él. Loki bajó sus ojos del rostro de Jane hasta sus senos, y una sonrisita de satisfacción apareció en sus labios. –Perfectos. –dijo, y se apresuró a tomar uno de ellos con su mano, acariciándolo suavemente primero y luego apretando su pezón con el pulgar y el índice. Jane jadeó.

-Señor Laufeyson, yo no creo que…

-¿Qué esto sea necesario? Al contrario, Jane, lo es… vaya que lo es. –repuso Loki, llevando ambas manos alrededor de la cintura de Jane y atrayéndola hacia él. Antes de que se diera cuenta, sus labios ya aprisionaban en un acalorado beso la boca de Jane, saboreándola con premura y cuidado, mordiéndolos delicadamente y chupándolos con ansias. Jane, primero recatada, respondió tímidamente a su beso, rozando sus labios con los de él mientras sus manos se abrazaban al cuello de Loki. El beso se intensificó, volviéndose más salvaje, más agresivo; Loki mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de Jane, y luego introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de la joven, ahogando sus gemidos y enredándose con la lengua de ella, cada vez más emocionado. Sus manos descendieron hasta las caderas de Jane, y una de sus manos se deslizó un poco más, entre las piernas de ella, dejando una firme caricia en sus muslos, y aún más en medio. Jane gimió más fuerte cuando los dedos de él tocaron su parte sensible, y como una grata sorpresa, Loki no pudo evitar sonreír malicioso al sentir una leve humedad en la prenda de Jane.

-Veo que te gusta, Jane… ¿qué te parece si… continuamos?

Ella lo miró. Estaba asustada, lo sabía, pero en sus grandes ojos también se reflejaba otra emoción mucho más fuerte, más fascinante aún. Deseo. Intenso deseo. El mismo deseo desesperado que también sentía Loki y que a ésas alturas ya lo tenía más que preparado para lo que venía. Era su oportunidad de probar por vez primera a una mujer completamente pura, y eso lo excitaba más que el solo hecho de tener con él a una criatura tan inocente y bella.

La llevó bien sujeta de los hombros hasta la cama, donde la acostó boca arriba con un empujón. Jane, con una expresión de desconcierto y curiosidad en el rostro se tendió ahí, sumisa, temblando de pies a cabeza.

-No te preocupes, preciosa Jane… será mucho mejor de lo que te imaginas.

Loki tomó las rodillas de Jane, obligándola a separar las piernas. Con una mano tiró fuertemente de las bragas y las retiró deslizándolas por entre las piernas de Jane, y cuando por fin se deshizo de ellas miró, con un destello de febrilidad en los ojos, lo que la prenda había estado ocultando, y sin pensarlo dos veces llevó su boca a dicho lugar, azuzando con la lengua lo que había rozado apenas antes con sus dedos.

-¡Loki…! –gimió Jane, retorciéndose con fuertes espasmos sobre la cama. El aludido no se inmutó y continuó con su labor, sintiendo cómo su ánimo crecía conforme pasaban los segundos. Gruñendo por lo bajo, se separó de mala gana de su presa para quitarse de un fuerte tirón la larga bufanda verde y la chaqueta, que lanzó lo más lejos posible de sí. Jane se incorporó en el lecho, apoyándose en los codos y mirándolo fijamente mientras él se quitaba la corbata y la blanca e impecable camisa.

-Ven aquí. –susurró él, haciéndole una seña a Jane para que se incorporara. Ella obedeció calladamente, y cuando estuvo a su altura empezó a acariciar torpemente los brazos de Loki, su pecho y todo lo que encontraba a su alcance. Loki suspiró con los ojos entrecerrados, llevando sus manos a la última prenda que le quedaba aún y desabrochándola. Para su sorpresa la acción fue detenida por las manos de Jane.

-No… quiero hacer esto yo. –dijo ella con la voz firme aunque débil, y sin más preámbulos con manos temblorosas le quitó el pantalón y lo que quedaba de ropas sobre él. Por un breve instante, los dos se contemplaron en absoluto silencio, completamente desnudos, a excepción de las medias que aún cubrían las piernas de Jane. Ese detalle sacó a Loki de su extraño ensimismamiento y se apresuró a quitarlas, usando su boca para bajarlas desde los blancos muslos de Jane hasta sus pies. Acabada esa acción, empujó a Jane de vuelta al colchón y se acostó sobre ella, besándola y acariciándola todo lo que podía. Jane tímidamente respondió a cada beso, deslizando a la vez sus manos por la espalda de Loki, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de él, suspirando como respuesta a cada caricia y gimiendo ante cada empujón ansioso contra sus caderas. Despacio, casi con gentileza, Loki se dio paso al interior de Jane, primero apenas alcanzando su entrada, y luego, con un fuerte empujón, llego hasta dentro, robando la castidad de Jane y haciéndola suya, sólo suya. Jane gritó, hundiéndole las uñas fuertemente en la espalda al sentir el desgarre de su virginidad, y después de sus ojos salieron lágrimas, tan brillantes como si fueran diamantes líquidos. Loki se detuvo ahí, observando con cierto desconcierto aquéllas lágrimas, fantasmas del dolor y del placer, que se resbalaban silenciosas por las mejillas de la joven; un dolor punzante atravesó su pecho, un dolor exquisitamente intenso que lo hizo sentir extrañamente vivo. El dolor se esfumó, reemplazándolo por un gozo indescriptible y misterioso que no había sentido jamás, y cuando salió de aquél dulce trance y se topó de nuevo con el rostro de Jane, no pudo hacer más que besarla, besarla con ternura y con pasión, dejando que sus manos acariciaran cada fragmento de piel de ella mientras la tomaba despacio, ansioso, haciendo de su cabalgata una caricia más, sintiendo su corazón enloquecido contra el corazón desbocado de Jane, murmurando por lo bajo aquél nombre que le parecía casi divino. Jane… Jane…

-Jane… -musitó en su oído. La respuesta de ella fue todo, menos la esperada. Dando un largo y ondulado gemido, Jane arqueó su espalda, dejándose ir en sus manos mientras él alcanzaba su propio clímax, dando un último empujón dentro de ella y desplomándose, tembloroso, sobre Jane, abrazándola con la angustia de quien teme perder algo que adora. Jane, instintivamente, lo abrazó igualmente.

-Loki… -dijo en voz baja. –Loki… -sus ojos se cerraron. Loki la miró largamente, y besó sus labios una última vez antes de, con sumo cuidado, separarse de ella. La arropó con las mantas de la cama y se quedó de pie junto a ella, contemplándola. Miró largo rato sus manos delicadas, su cuello, lo que alcanzaba a ver de su pecho, su cabello derramado sobre la blanca almohada, su rostro lleno de paz y de dulzura… el dolor que tanto lo había fascinado volvió, y por su mente pasaron un montón de anhelos desconocidos. Deseaba que Jane permaneciera justamente así, tal y como la veía, tranquila, contenta, lejos de los horrores retorcidos que crecían inmensurables, como sombras nocturnas, en aquél mundo fuera de ése salón. Deseaba tomarla en sus brazos y alejarla de las luces de colores, de la música estridente y de los movimientos insinuantes de los cuerpos que bailaban su macabra danza noche a noche, protegerla de su propio veneno… y amarla. Amarla así, sinceramente, sin más cosas de por medio que su propio cariño hacia ésa criatura pura, inocente, que por una vez, una sola maravillosa vez, le había hecho sentir algo que no fuera sólo deseo y codicia. Le había traído a su negro corazón la misma paz.

-No. –sacudió su cabeza, apartando ésas ideas. –No hay que pensar estupideces ahora… No va conmigo… está muy lejos de mi alcance.

Echó otra mirada a la dormida joven. Alargó una mano y acarició sus largos cabellos, y después, con un gesto dolido y sintiendo como si una daga se hubiera enterrado en lo más hondo de su pecho, corrió las cortinas para cubrirla de las luces.

**FIN**


End file.
